The Origin of Blaze
by Firefly1fan
Summary: This tells the Origin of Firefly and Blaze's partnership


The Origin of Blaze

Set during the whole The Batman series

Blaze's POV

Hi the name's Jane Blazedale aka Blaze I'm going to tell you the story of my life with Garfield Lynns aka Firefly.

Before the Big Heat

I was late for work when I saw a guy in armour as he landed and took off his helmet. Then he saw me! "Wow you're hot" he flirted. "So are you" I flirted back. "I'm Jane Blazedale" "Garfield Lynns aka Firefly" he smiled. "I'll call you Blaze my number" "Here's mine" I smiled and hurried to work Garfield had made my day.

During the Big Heat

While I was working on boosting nuclear energy when I saw Garfield being chased by the Batman. "Handles nice but does it have horsepower?" smirked Garfield as he tried to blast Bats. Later that day I heard that Garfield had been locked in jail.

After the Big Heat

I visited Garfield in jail. "Blaze I didn't expect you to visit me" he said. "I just wanted to say at this time you're my closest friend" I told him. He smirked he promised me when he broke out of jail he'd visit me.

Between the first and second season of the Batman

Soon Garfield had busted out of jail and flew off to see me before he committed arson on Wayne Industries. "I got two hours before I got to burn the Wayne Industries lab" he told me soon we were kissing. After two hours we spent together Garfield got his armour and got ready to show Wayne that Firefly is the heat. "Good luck Garfield" I smiled and kissed his cheek he could only smile to that one.

During Firefly and Ice

Garfield was teaming up with Mr Freeze or Boss Frost as Garfield called him. "Making sure you got a heater Blaze because things are going to get icy" Garfield told me. "I sure do Garfield" I smiled.

After Team Penguin

Garfield was cross that he was beaten by Bats and his little sidekicks. "If I led Team Penguin I would have called it the Gotham Gangsters and had Croc, Ragdoll and Moth go against Penguin to show him that Bats is nothing when it comes to me!" he growled but I calmed him down. "Maybe you should lead a Team of Villains someday like next year" I suggested and Garfield nodded.

Before Rumours

Garfield called Ragdoll and Killer Moth to out side my home where he told them they were talking about robbing a lab. "Does that woman have to listen?" asked Ragdoll. "Blaze here is my future right-hand woman" Garfield told both him and Moth. "Ok we get it" went Moth. "Thanks Garfield" I smirked and kissed his cheek. "Ok Troops lets move out!" Garfield told them and they moved into position I was worried since some guy had been taken villains lately but I knew Garfield would find away out of it.

During the Joining

They were alien ships attacking Earth and Garfield escaped prison with Gearhead to fight against the Joining. "BLAZE YOU OK?" Garfield called. "I WILL BE ONCE THESE ALIENS GET AWAY FROM ME!" I called. "TEAM UP!" yelled Garfield and Gearhead and they attacked the aliens. "My gears can't control them!" Gearhead told me. "LET'S TRY THIS!" Garfield called making Gearhead make a big laser and blasted the alien bots. "Cool!" I cheered. "Yeah" smiled Garfield and Gearhead.

Before White Heat

"Dr Blazedale your project for boosting nuclear energy is shut down due to safety" Bruce Wayne told me. "I quit!" I yelled and hurried to my home where Garfield and Gearhead were chatting. "I'll leave you two alone I got a train heist to do anyway" Gearhead told Garfield. "Ok" replied Garfield. "Garfield I got a plan we need some radioactive phosphorous and upgrade your equipment" I told him. "I get it so we can break into the Treasury so we can steal the gold…" Garfield started. "So we can get out of Gotham!" we both said.

During White Heat

Soon we got the radioactive phosphorous but Garfield got exposed to it making him become Phosphorous which I disliked because I couldn't touch him. Soon Garfield went too insane for me to handle. "Garfield don't do this please" I begged him. "All I wanted was a big hit so I can blow this town seems I can't have the hit but I can still blow this town!" "YOU'LL DESTROY US!" "I guess some relationships are just to hot to handle babe at least this time they'll get my name right!" after a hard battle with Bats Garfield was stopped and I was too badly upset and broke up with him for the time being until I can forgive him.

After White Heat

After a while I managed to forgive him and went in search for a cure for his condition. I don't know what the future as for me and Garfield but I hope we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend again…..someday.

The End


End file.
